fan_hoodiansfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GiselleGCaklynne/Nullhood
The Nullhood is a corrupt copy of the Neverhood created by Hrovarm (himself a corrupt copy of Hoborg). It is about the same size as the Neverhood, but with more of a shamrock shape (one of the "lobes" of it being a chunk from another planet). It was made from mixtures of high-grade klay, half-decent klay, and dirt, adding to its unstable and marbled look. Thought to be a "bad" version, or "evil twin", of the Neverhood, in actuality it is just another, neutral world, albeit a corrupted one, ruled over by a corrupted leader. Origin Hrovarm, a corrupt Crowned Being created by a descendant of BertBert, set off like his uncorrupted "cousin" to create his own world (because he had to!). While Hrovarm tried his best to make his world the best place to live, he was still mentally unbalanced, leaving his world with an uneven, ramshackle look, even at its most shining and lustrous. This madness of Hrovarm's was noted by his only "stable" creation, Brogar, who tried to help him overcome his insanity, but ended up going a bit mad himself as he realized he couldn't save his creator. Brogar's madness led him to eat elements of his own world, from noshing at the many Fwa-Sheep, to taking bites out of the ground and even the buildings. Though Hrovarm was too busy to notice this destruction, only focus on creating and repairing, he eventually was able to find Brogar out and consult him on his behavior. Brogar was able to speak with Hrovarm most sanely, but when Brogar determined to literally eat the insanity out of Hrovarm, his body changed drastically, mutating into a gigantic monster. Hrovarm left his mutated creation out of depression and insanity, leaving Brogar as its only sentient inhabitant. Since a good chunk of Hrovarm remains within Brogar's system, the Nullhood is able to live as long as Brogar lives. However, without the powers of the crown to generate life and fertility, Brogar had to use science to fix his world to his own image. As many intruders have passed accidentally into his world, he's been able to consume them, their powers and memories, for his benefit. Now with great intelligence, he could reshape his world with technology. From the mind of a robot inventor came the memories of blueprints and schematics, as well as the skills of drawing them out and building from metal scraps. From these skills, Brogar created Tawggl Gardyn, a robot that would take over his gardening and cultivating duties. From a failed experiment, Brogar then created Dörpp and Ärff, dual robots to act as sentries and bodyguards. Finally, having learned from his mistakes, Brogar created his most powerful robot yet, Bbinkerz, as an ultimate weapon against any foe to cross his path. Features Using the many fields of science that Brogar has learned about either through interrogation or digestion, Brogar has re-engineered his world to his advantage. One of the most ingenious systems is the water system; using a mixture of recycling, filtration, and even synthesis from elements in the ether, the Nullhoodian water supply is constant and clean, perfect for using in many of the hydraulic systems of the Nullhood, as well as to fuel the steam-powered Bbinkerz. This water system leads to a large lake at the front-most "lobe", which terminates at a waterfall over the edge of the world, which leads upside down under the world and into the many branched tubules of the system underground. These tubules spread like the world's circulatory system all over its formation, feeding the many plants and animals that live there, both native and foreign. The strange flora and fauna of the Nullhood is a result of both Hrovarm's creating and Brogar's "borrowing". Opposite the lake is a large city located in the heart of the Nullhood. While not as colorful and whimsical as the cities designed by Hoborg, it is still a strange and interesting city to explore, as long as Brogar or his bots don't catch you doing so. One of the major buildings of the Nullhood is the corrupted Hall of Records, "written" by Hrovarm's creator (very poorly). There is also an abandoned nursery, a water-treatment plant, and a few more strange buildings with some very strange inhabitants. One interesting lobe is actually a chunk from another planet, lured over by Brogar when he was bored and using his hooks. This planet contained many strange inhabitants (more than likely created by Arven) who were either eaten for their powers or integrated into the Nullhood's already strange collection of fauna. The chunk was then processed for its minerals and resources (especially the metal and fuel for Bbinkerz); the cavities left by such processing were filled by the tubules of the water system, ensuring that its unique soil would be moist and fertile. From the last lobe of the Nullhood springs a small peninsula housing Hrovarm's old castle, now Brogar's fortress of solitude, where he can watch over all operations of the Nullhood. It is not the only peninsula, as there are many land bridges that lead to many small "islands" around the Nullhood. One of them housing a large vine terminating at a single large purple blossom. Interestingly, in all of Brogar's intelligence, he has shaped his world in tribute to his lost creator, as from above one could make out the letters of Hrovarm's name scattered throughout the land features (most notably the "HR" that makes up the pathways of the city). Inhabitants Besides Brogar and his robots, there is a wide range of animals, native and exotic, that inhabit the Nullhood. Many of these animals serve Brogar in one way or another, especially if they have a rudimentary intelligence, or at least are eager to learn tricks for treats. One such animal is the Krustmite, a weasel-like (not that kind of weasel!), ten-legged mammal that snakes around the Nullhood and spies on intruders for treats of high-grade plants and dirt from Brogar's garden. Despite their size and power, they're cowardly and friendly mostly. More hostile are the Rowentralas, electric-eel-like beings that guard the gateway to the Hall of Records, disguised as a tacky decorative border (think old Hollywood theaters). Should anyone try to go near them, they'll spring to life and use their bite and electric powers to disable the intruder. Should anyone be strong enough to destroy them (usually through decapitation and/or dismemberment), they'll find their natural light bulbs to be a bright light source, as well as their meat to be a tasty treat. Along with the many Fwa-Sheep and Fwa-Cattle that inhabit the Nullhood, very populous "creatures" in the Nullhood include the Tampalagen, a moss-like intelligence that grows in the water system of the Nullhood. They originally came from the planetary chunk and invaded the water supply through the water tubules. They don't contaminate the water or take anything from it; they only need it to live and breathe. Even for their simplistic biology, they're incredibly intelligent as a whole, eager to help those in need, save for Brogar, who is unaware of their intellect. Grodnars are another foreign and exotic creature to the Nullhood. Though they look fearsome, possessing sharp teeth and a slew of tentacles, they're actually rather friendly. They resemble a cross between a gorilla, an octopus (or three), and a deep-sea fish. They maintain a cave system within their planetary chunk they call home, extending into the Nullhood, though they dare not go near the water system out of fear of Brogar and the Tampalagen. Though animalistic, they have the capacity to write and invent simple machinery. Intrusion Out of all the intruders of the Nullhood, Wyrefraim Dagwoodwind is the most infamous and successful. Having been sent to the Nullhood by Hoborg to discover its true intention, Wyrefraim used his "heroic powers" to avoid monsters, robots, and other dangers, all in an effort to discover the secrets of the Nullhood and its existence. Category:Blog posts